All The Things She Said
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: Hermione likes Ron.But he likes someone else. But who is she?


Hey everyone. This is SiriusAllPunked. Or AsukaAllPunked. Heh, well I'm writing this story for my dear friend Torey or BigTor11aol.com. This is her VERY first fanfic ever so please be nice. None of us own the rights to Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Oh well. And the song 'All the things she said' belongs to t.A.T.u .  
  
It's back to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Things are happening and romances are clashing. Hermione finds herself falling for the last guy she'd ever think of. Problem is, he already fancies someone else. But who is she? Why is Ron being so mysterious. Harry is chasing Cho still and goes back in time to see his folks!  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
"Get up! Get up!"Uncle Vernen shouted. A sixteen year old boy crawled out of bed and swung open the door to meet a very upset looking Uncle.  
  
"What is it?"he asked. His messy jet black hair hiding his scar. You see, the boys name is Harry Potter and he's the boy who lived and lived and lived and lived and will most likely keep living. Harry Potter. Yes, the boy who fought Lord Voldemort.  
  
"It's for you."Vernen snapped cruely, throwing the phone at Harry. After five years of Quidditch, Harry cought it with no problem.He smiled at his Uncle.  
  
"Thank you."Vernen stomped away and Harry laughed.  
  
"Hello?"he said, wondering who it could possibly be. Maybe Ron. Ron had a awful time last time he called. Or Hermione. She was a muggle born and knew exactly how to use the phone.  
  
"Hello Harry!"a sweet, happy voice said. Harry smiled. It was Ginny Weasly. Ron's little sister.  
  
"Mum told me to call you. She wants you to come over for the summer. Oh-dad says to sneak some muggle stuff too. He's very interested in this phone-thing. Oh, a rubber duck. Yes, um, heres Ron." Harry couldn't help but laugh. He just imagined the Weasly's all piled up in the barrow, staring wonderulsy over the common muggle object.  
  
A deep voice came over, which Harry recognized instaintly. It was Ron. The tall red head boy who had a family of seven sibilings.  
  
"Bloddy hell, Harry. Havn't talked to you in ages."Harry laughed.  
  
"Right. So, how're things back in the Burrow?"Harry had been to the Burrow before. It was wonderful, although Ron found it to be oddly normal.  
  
"Just fine. I bet things are just miserable there. Mum wants you to come. By the way, did you hear that Lockheart wrote a book called 'The Amazing, Wonderfully, Sexy Me'? How sickening-Oww, Ginny! Mum! I was just kidding!-But anyway, we need that book this year. For what I may ask?"  
  
"Oh shit. I gotta go. Um, send me an owl for when I can leave. Aunt Patunia wants to tell me something. Catch you later."  
  
"Oh wait Harry-" But Harry had hung up already.  
  
"Oh man! I wanted to tell him something."Fred raised his brow and grinned his evil twin grin.  
  
"Why? Care to tell him you love him?"Ginny went red and kicked fred in the balls. Fred toppled over breathing hard.  
  
"I just wanted to tell him that I made Quidditch. You fowl, nasty little bugger! Besides, I can tell Harry I love him when we get to school." A second later she clasped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head furiously.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. That didn't come out right."But her whole family was grinning form ear to ear.  
  
"I knew it!"sqeeked Fred. Ginny kicked him again.  
  
"Chill out Hermione. Chill out."She had missed a call from Ron earlier and was to call him soon.  
  
"It's just Ron. Your best friend. Just call him back. No big deal."She picked up the phone but slammed it back down.  
  
"I can't do it! I'm 16 and I can't even call my best friend?! Oh I'm doomed to die a virgin!"She picked back up the phone and diled the number 555-1726. One ring. Two ring. Three. Hermione started pacing. Why was she so nervus.  
  
"Hello?"said a sweet femminine voice. Hermione started freaking out. Was that Ron's girlfriend. Oh no! Maybe she was too late! Wait-too late?  
  
"Um...ummm...who are you?"she asked. There was a pause and a soft laugh.  
  
"Ginny Weasly. Who are you?"Hermione sighed with relief. Good it was just Ginny. Ginny. Ron's little sister.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Um, is R-R-Ron there?"she asked, blushing furiously.  
  
"Sure. Hold one second.""There was another pause and then Hermione went extreamlly anxious. "Oh no what if he dosent like me or doesent remeber me!" "What the hell is taking so long?"taking deep breaths!  
  
"Hello?" wondering who it was.  
  
"Um um hey jolly old friend!" Hermione said neverously. Oh shit did I just say that oops sorry Ron! Heh!"  
  
"It's all cool!"  
  
"Hey have you talked to Harry lately?"  
  
"No. Have you?"Hermione asked, twrilling a strand of hair in her fingers and dancing dreamily around her room. It felt no right to hear his voice again. Deep and muscular. Soothing, like music.  
  
"Yeah. About fifteen munites ago, to be exact."Ron said happily."How have you been? Read any good books lately? Or fifty?"Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well I did read a book called Naughtey Girls Handbook for the advrage young-"  
  
"WHAT?!"Ron shouted. His eyes bluging out of his head. Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's very educational."She could just see Ron red as a beat. He laughed nervously.  
  
"School starts in a week. I personally can't wait. I have to give this book back to Lavander."  
  
"You mean that nasty book you just had to tell me about?"Ron asked bewildered. Hermione laughed again and again.  
  
"Oh, and could you please send Eraol over here. I need to send a letter to Viktor-"  
  
"Viky?! No way in bloody hell."Is he jealous? Oooh! She went red again. She rememberd the ball back in 4th year.  
  
"Oooh, you see I need a partner to complete my book. It says pick a guy who you can practice all you've learned."  
  
"Oh, gross! Not Viktor Krum! That's just sick! Why not Harry or someone?!"he said, sounding very disgusted.  
  
"Okey. It's Viktor....or.....or.......or you."  
  
Okey, chapter one is finished. Whoo hooo. Yeah. Review. Also e-mail her if you get the chance. BigTor11aol.com. 


End file.
